


Casey meets the turtles

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Foot ninjas invaded April's house. There is one way to hide away from them.





	

It's been a while since Casey visited April. He wasn't a pushy person, but he enjoyed spending time with April. He carried a bag with him. Probably some products that April could use.

He knocked on her door. A few seconds later, April opened the door.

"Casey, It's good to see you."

"Hey there April. I hope I don't bothering you. I bought some stuff and I thought I should visit you and talk a bit. By the way, this is yours." He picked up a shampoo out from the bag and gave it to her. She opened it and took a whiff.

"Almost the same scent I'm using. Thanks." She moved a bit away to let Casey in.

"I don't know what kind of shampoo you use, but I nailed it." He smiled. He loves being successful, even if his plans didn't go well but he made it anyway.

A few minutes later, after April prepared a glass of water to her guest, they sat down on the couch and Casey observed the room.

"You cleaned this room recently?"

April nodded. "Yes. Do you still feel the smell of the detergent?"

"Not just that, but everything looks cleaner. The last time I visited you, this place was a mess. No offense."

"Yeah. Finally I had enough time to clean up."

"Finally you had time? I tried to call you but you didn't pick up the phone."

April frowned. "Because I was busy."

"Busy, huh..."

Before April tried to explain her situation, Foot ninjas invaded her house. Broken glassess near the windows and a kicked in door. Casey and April quickly stood up.

"Holy shit! Are they ninjas?" Casey surprised. He didn't see any ninjas in New York city. Except on parades and a few times when he was drunk.

"Grab something and protect yourself!" April yelled at him whilst she grabbed a pan.

"Protect myself? What about you? I should protect the lady!" He yelled at back while he tried to dodge some kicks and punches. April took a chance and she hit a ninja's head with the pan so hard, it tolled.

"I can protect myself, thank you." Casey didn't care if she wanted his help or not, but he liked it nonetheless. Following her command, he grabbed a broom and tried to make a decent distance.

More ninjas rushed in in the meantime, some of them broke a vase, which April didn't quite happy about it.

"You son of bitch, that was very expensive!" She threw her pan to that asshole. A direct hit to their chest.

The others started throwing shurikens at them as a respond. Casey and April dodged most of those, but they both got one on their shoulders.

"Damn it, they are too many! We need to get out of here!" April yelled while she took out the throwing weapon out from her shoulder.

"I think we can handle them." Casey responded with a heroic tone.

"Okay, fine. Stay here and die like an Idiot, whatever."

The ninjas drew their weapons, and it made Casey swallow.

"Perhaps we can run away. Why the fuck not?"

He threw the broom at the ninjas and ran after April who she tried to find a place where they could hide. The Foot chased them and none of the dark alleys could help them hiding. A few steps away she found a manhole cover. It was no time to think and both of them were injured. Casey didn't meet with the turtles, but what would be the worse? Killed by ninjas or meeting with four teenage mutant ninja turtles?

"Casey, grab that manhole cover. We are going down."

"Alright. And I thought things can't get more dirty."

They grabbed the manhole cover and lifted it up. They made enough space to go down. Casey was the last one, so he moved the heavy object back to It's place.

They slowly climbed down on the ladder due to the pain that the shuriken caused to them. Even Casey hissed a bit.

"Are you alright Casey?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "A bit hurt, but I think I will be fine." He took out the shuriken as well. "Say April, why those freaks attacked you?"

"I will explain everything later." She sighed. "We can't go back up yet, but we need to disinfect our wounds."

"How about we lick our wounds? Saliva is good for wounds."

"If you put your tongue on me, I will slap you." April didn't like the Idea. But she had another one. "I have a few friends living down here, but promise me that you won't freak out by their looks."

"Your friends? Here in the sewers?"

"Just promise me."

"Okay, okay, I promise." He waved his hands, and it was a bad Idea with a wounded shoulder.

April led the way, Casey followed her. Soon they arrived the turtles' home. Casey's eyes opened wide.

"Whoa! Look at this place. What is this, some random people summoning a demon here, or what?"

April could hit his head but she skipped the opportunity. And that annoying pain too.

"Guys, I have a little problem!" The lair echoed and all of the turtles came out from the kitchen.

"What is it April?" Don asked. All of them made an eye contact with Casey.

"Oh...my...goodness." He surprised. Obviously. "You guys are green! A-And you can talk! And you are not even humans!" Less questions, more facts. He handle it good. April was envious a bit, since she fainted for the first time and screamed for the second time and she thought this is all just a dream.

"Oh I know what's her problem. That guy!" Raph pointed his sai at Casey.

"April, you promised us you won't tell anyone about our existence!" Leonardo was disappointed in April.

"I know and I'm sorry, but Foot ninjas attacked us in my own house. We tried to find a solution where we could hide but they followed us and I can't just leave Casey behind me." April explained. Casey would be happy hearing those words, but yet he was a bit frightened.

"April, you injured." Pointed out Donny.

She nodded. "Yeah, and Casey too. We need to disinfect it. Could you please help us?"

"You can count on me." He gently grabbed her hand and led her to his room.

Casey tried not to even touch them while he followed April and Donny.

After a few minutes, both of their wounds were disinfected and bandaged.

"There, you will be fine." Don pat April's shoulder lightly.

"Thanks Donny." She smiled.

"So you guys are some kind of an evolved turtles, or..." Casey tried to figuring out this not everyday occasion.

"We are mutated turtles." Mikey answered with a big smile on his face. "Also we are ninjas and we fight against bad guys."

"Ninjas?" Casey was confused. "You guys are barely reaching my chest with your heads. How can four shorty, talking turtles with ninja skills, fighting against bad guys?"

"Did ya called us shorty?!" Raph moved his sai close to Casey's head.

"Whoa, put that down will you!" Casey frightened. Again.

Before anyone poking out the other's eyes, Donatello explained everything about their lives, how they turned into mutated turtles, and so on. Also Casey talked about himself. It seemed he slowly getting used to talking with them. April was envious again.

Raph scratched his arm. "Even if ya April's friend, I still don't trust ya. What if he bring more people down here, like ya, April?"

April sighed. "He won't. He is my friend and I trust him. But if he do that, then I will kick his ass."

"Good girl." Raph smirked.

"So you guys told me some Splinter guy. Where is he?" Asked Casey. And after his sentence, Splinter just came inside the room.

"I heard we have a new guest."

Casey looked at him and he frowned. He was really a rat. An old rat who wears a robe. And he was shorter than his sons. This day just getting better. Thought this to himself.


End file.
